


王爵一

by VOlympianlove



Series: 王爵 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Light BDSM, M/M, lightly based off of L.O.R.D like very lightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: A bunch of random fantasy-esque scenarios that I came up with that belong to the same universe. Very, very lightly based off on L.O.R.D of the Ravaging Dynasties, like almost non-existent inspiration.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My brain decided to come up with this fabulous set of scenarios this afternoon and I figured that I should write them down before I forget them as they might make a good story one day. Also, I maybe just really wanted to write something where Yifan gets to go around half naked all the time with golden hair.

Yifan tilted his head back, bracing himself against the cold stone. He jerked violently against the shackles around his wrists, snarling viciously at the magician in front of him. 

The man in dark robes held up a knife. It was made entirely out of stone, its tip sharpened to a wicked edge. Yifan fought down the urge to scream when the blade was pressed against his abdomen, slicing through skin. His biceps bulged as he strained against the chains. 

Sweat trickled down his forehead, matting his glorious golden hair to his scalp as the blade moved across his body, the magician making slow, deliberate slices across the man’s skin. Crimson blood trickled from the cuts, dripping slowly down his muscled chest. Yifan squirmed when the cold press of the blade came much closer, this time against his collarbones.

 

“Papa?” A soft, silvery voice echoed in the empty chamber and the magician pulled his hand away, turning look for the source of the sound. A young man with jet black hair dressed in thin, almost translucent white robes stood at the entrance of the chamber. His eyes were rimmed with kohl and his lips tinted with rouge. 

The moonlight streaming through the single window of the chamber reflected off his pale skin, giving him an almost ethereal look. His dark eyes lit up the moment they landed upon Yifan’s form. 

“Oh, Papa. He’s gorgeous!” He gasped, seeming to glide over the floor effortlessly to stand beside his father.

“Yixing…” Before the magician could finish his words, the young man was looking up at him with glittering eyes.

“May I have him, please? He’s beautiful!” He pleaded, a small pout forming on his face. Yifan gawped at him in disbelief as he moved closer, hand outstretched. He looked almost mesmerised as he laid his hand upon the man’s toned abs, splaying his fingers outwards on the golden skin. 

Wherever he touched, Yifan could feel the pain from the cuts fade away, the physical wounds themselves knitting back into flawless skin.

“Oh please, Papa. I want him!” The strange man trailed his hand upwards across Yifan’s pectoral muscles, seeming to revel in the feeling of skin beneath his fingers. The magician hesitated only a moment before bowing his head. 

“If that is what you wish, my son. You may have him.” He said, reaching for the iron collar that laid on the table next to him. His son beamed as he traced the shapes of Yifan’s muscles beneath his fingertips, seemingly enamoured. 

The heavy chain of the collar clanked noisily as the young man took it from his father, clasping it around Yifan’s neck so quickly that he barely realised what had just happened. The shackles from his wrists were pulled off and his hands were cuffed before him, long chains wrapping around his upper body tightly, highlighting defined muscles.

“Thank you, Papa!” Yifan stumbled when the metal collar jerked him forward as the young man turned around, wrapping his arms around his father in a delighted hug. He pecked the magician on the cheek and his father smiled down at him indulgently. 

“His name is Yifan.” 

“He’s really gorgeous, Papa.” His voice was dreamy as he turned around, crooking a finger in Yifan’s direction. Yifan stumbled, trying to fight against the magic as it forced him towards the strange man. Who did not seem the least bit ruffled at the man’s reluctance to follow him. 

“Come now, Yifan. Be a good boy.” He sing-songed and Yifan found himself being dragged out of the chamber after him. 

The servants in the hallway turned to look and whisper as they passed them. Yifan caught a few words like, “Touched in the head”, “Spoiled brat” and “Dumb as an ox,” as they moved through the hallways. Clearly, they were not talking about him, but about the young man who was leading him like a dog, past them seemingly without a care for all the harsh words that were being spoken about him. 

He flicked his wrist carelessly as they walked up a set of spiral staircases and what looked like a dead end, a wall of smooth stone sank into itself and moved aside, revealing what Yifan assumed was his bed chambers. 

A chill rippled down his spine as the stone wall moved back into place behind him and the young man came to a complete stop, turning to face him with an unreadable look in his eyes and his mouth twisted into a smirk.


End file.
